Don't Forget
by Yaoke
Summary: When dreams become nightmares and friendship can save one's soul. [hints of shonen ai / Youji+Omi / one-shot / OOC / slighty AU]


**don't forget**

Youji watched out of the corner of his eye the vision of true innocence. The joy filled laughs, clear endless cerulean blue depths, golden blond silk and full lips that begged to be kissed. An angel before his eyes Youji thought absent-mindlessly. He sighed quietly as he watched the girls surround Omi flirting and blushing every time the young man smiled their way or helped them with any minor problem. He shifted his eyes back to the book he was desperately trying to read. However, his heart had other plans. He pulled the book closer to his face and reread the same line for about the fourteenth time. He sighed again but this time he gave up on the book knowing full well that when his chibi was around, he wouldn't be able to get anything done. He rested his head on his arm and gazed longingly at Omi. Thank goodness he was the only one around beside Omi and the crowd of schoolgirls surrounding him. This was going to be a long day.

The soft humming was filling up the room slowly. Nothing moved and no one dared to breath to break the flow of the music. Youji stood quietly near by and watched the younger man cleaning the windows. He could barely make out the tune but he knew it by heart. His mind sang softly along with Omi but his mouth remained closed. This particular song reminded him of Omi. Everything spoke true as he gazed lovely and started humming quietly along. Omi turned and flashed him an embarrassed smile and stopped humming immediately. Youji smiled back and walked over to him. "Please don't stop." With all seriousness, he leaned against the glass and closed his eyes while crossing his arms across his chest. Omi hesitated for a moment and then began once more. This time the sound was slightly louder and he also closed his eyes. He had now stopped wiping the windows and fully focused on the tune. Moments later Youji joined in once again and both sounded beautiful in the setting evening warmth.

Youji was so lost in the music that he only came back to reality when he heard a sniffle break the music. He opened his eyes fully and turned towards the sound. He could feel his heart tighten at the image before him. Omi had his forehead leaning against the cool glass his arms hung loosely by his side. The older man looked closer and he could see tears falling from those gorgeous eyes. His chest tightened more and now it was hard to breath. His own tears threatened to break loose but he refused to let control go. Omi was the one that needs comfort. He reached forward and using a single finger he pulled that gamin face towards him. His finger lingered on Omi's chin as he looked searchingly in to those pain filled blue orbs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Youji-kun." His hand went up to his face and rubbed the tears away. He smiled ruefully and turned his head downward. "I'm not feeling all too well right now so I'm going to leave a little early. I'll get Aya-kun or Ken-kun to help close up." At that he turned and tried running for the stairs. Before he could take another step his wrist was held tightly in Youji's grasp. He refused to look at the other man. He felt himself being pulled back but did not protest the movement. Instead he welcomed the warm embrace. Those strong yet gentle arms that were now wrapped tightly around his waist and the knowledge of being held and protected. The remaining barriers fell and his tears streamed down that flawless visage. He was turned quickly and now the soft material of Youji's sweater absorbed his tears. He wrapped his arms around the slender waist and cried till he couldn't cry anymore.

Youji simply stood there holding his precious angel and running soothing circular motions across the tense back. Slowly but surely the tears stopped and the whimpering also. He caressed the golden hair gently and then spoke softly into the closest ear. "Are you ok?" He could feel Omi nodding against his chest. "Really?" No reply came this time. He tightened his hold and placed his head on top of Omi's. He could feel Omi breathing against his neck. The warm exhaling breath and the sharp inhaling breath. "When you're ready." 

Both remained standing tightly wrapped in each other arms. Time had seemed to stand still as both fully enjoyed the warmth of the other. Silence was all they needed in the now dark shop. Unfortunately for Youji, a shaky voice broke his spell. It was quiet and timid, nothing like the owner's normal cheerful voice. "I don't know Youji. Really I don't. Most nights I wake up crying and in a cold sweat. I feel lonely and scared when I wake up." He turned his head sideways to face the window looking out to the starry night sky. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the soft material. "I wake up and I don't remember what I've dreamt about. Nothing lasts till the morning but that song. Since you started humming with me I could remember bits and pieces of those dreams." He tightened his arms and continued hesitantly. "I don't want to remember. Make them stop." He whimpered and pleaded like a child. He needed comfort and protection and no man could refuse him that. "Omi, look at me." A long pause and still nothing happened. "Please, just look at me." Reluctantly, a blond head of hair tilted upwards towards him and teary blue eyes locked with concerned jaded ones. "I want you to remember this Omi. I will always be here for you. No matter what. You hear me?" Omi nodded slowly. "I will always be there to care and protect you Omi." A moment's hesitation and then Youji continued in a voice full of emotion. "You mean the world to me." Omi's eyes widened at the statement and searched carefully in the green pools before him. He could see understanding, determination and most importantly love. He could see those eyes softening and shining brilliantly towards him. Omi smiled back and hugged the taller man burying his face into the warm chest. "Thank you Youji."

Owari


End file.
